In electric or hybrid vehicles, so-called busbars are frequently used for the contact-connection between the electric machine and an upstream inverter or inverter element. Such busbars, as they are often denoted, are formed, for example, as copper rails or copper pieces.
A disadvantage thereof is that the busbars generally expand and/or contract under the influence of temperature. As a result, the busbars exert a mechanical force on the machine and the upstream inverter.
The prior art has therefore disclosed busbars that are configured as very extensively slotted copper rails. However, such busbars are very costly.